An Unfinished Battle (A Post Mockingjay Fanfic)
by youraveragelittlefangirl
Summary: Panem is a completely changed world, now ruled by President Paylor. The New Capitol (a.k.a. The N.C.) is a wonderful new nation filled with promise of a better life, but the government is the least of the Star-crossed lovers' worries now... Peeta and Katniss find themselves in the midst of a battle that has not yet been resolved; An enemy still doesn't believe in their love story
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Peeta?" I whisper. The words escape my lips so quietly I can barely hear it myself. I'm surprised I can even force any words out; the lump in my throat was already forming due to the terrifying thoughts overthrowing my conscience.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask, the pressure in my throat begs to be released, resulting in me nearly choking on my words.

Peeta brings his focus away from the cluster of people he is chatting with and brings his glance to me; a soft smile creases his face. I notice his smile slightly fade once he realizes my frantic look. His eye brows crinkle in both confusion, and compassion. He knows something's wrong. "Excuse me for a moment." He says politely to the people he was conversing with. They all smile and give him a reassuring nod, gesturing approval for him to exit the conversation.

He places his glass of wine down on a nearby table and purses his lips together. His big blue orbs soften as he slightly nods his head towards me. "Of course you can." He says. His tone is so comforting, so inviting, that I can feel myself become slightly less tense. He places his strong, baker hands firmly on my shoulders and slowly runs them down the length of my arms until he reaches my hands. He grasps my hands in his own and gives them both a slight squeeze. His eyes catch mine, so glassy and clear I can see a trace of my own eyes reflecting off of his. I can't help but smile, but the ache in my heart is becoming unbearable.

He leads me through the crowds by the hand, intertwining between waltzing couples until we find our way out of the ballroom. We walk hand in hand down the long hallway. The ceilings are insanely tall, the tops of it painted with murals of fishermen and other Sea Creatures. A few years ago, before the rebellion and the taking down of the Capitol, there would never be a house this magnificent in a district. After the rebellion President Paylor declared all surviving victors of the Hunger Games earn their right to a new, Capitol-style mansion as a sort of payback for all of their years of suffering in the memories of The Games. I honestly don't think a house could ever repay the drastic measures each of us had to endure, but then again what can? Most of the victors did end up receiving the houses, but Peeta, Haymitch, and I did not. We wanted to try to return to our old lives, and the old houses in the Victors Village gave us a small glimpse of the better parts of our pasts. After all, District 12 was home to us and we couldn't bear the thought of losing the one thing that wasn't blown to bits in the bombing.

This house lies in District 4 and belongs to Annie. She was in such a state of shock, depression, and sadness after the passing of Finnick that she couldn't bear to live in the house that the two of them once shared. So, she had the New Capitol (a.k.a. The N.C.) construct her a new, glorified, massive mansion. The N.C. Builders had just concluded their finishing touches on the house last week. Annie found herself and little Fin quite lonely in the giant house all by themselves, and decided to throw a huge house warming party, which explains why Peeta and I are here. I must admit, it's a beautiful house, it's tall ceilings, massive windows, winding stairs, and multiple enormous ballrooms, but everything here seems to remind me of my stay in the Capitol, it just seems too nice, too fancy, to belong in a District. But, times have changed and I suppose it's time I accept that change.

Peeta and I travel through the long hallways in hopes of finding a safe place to talk privately. Peeta's shoes shuffle and squeak against the tiles, as my high heels click as they skim the ground, echoing over the murmurs of groups of people chatting in the otherwise vacant halls.

With each clank of of my heels against the glossy white tile I can feel the lump in my throat growing larger and larger. My mouth is so dry it feels as if I have swallowed a wad of cotton. I clench my teeth together behind closed lips and try to gulp down the lump that settles in my esophagus, but it's not use. I stare down at the floor as we walk; it's so shiny I see my own reflection staring back at me. It's odd that I barely can manage to recognize myself. I still feel like I am the same little girl that I was just a few years ago, a young, poor, thing from District 12 who did lived to do nothing but support her family. That's not who I see anymore, but I guess that's because that's not who I am anymore. I'm not even sure who I am these days. I suppose I should start with the obvious;

_My name is Katniss Everdeen._

_I am 23 years old._

_I volunteered for The Hunger Games._

_I won and managed to save Peeta._

_I went back to the games._

_I survived again._

_Peeta was taken away and hijacked._

_I saved him._

_I became The Mockingjay._

_I killed Snow and saved Panem._

_I lost my only motivation, Prim._

_I became horribly depressed._

_I blamed Gale for Prim's death and shut him out._

_I grew close with Peeta_

_I fell in love with Peeta._

_For Real._

I guess that brings me to who I am today, a young woman who suffered too much despite the few years I have lived on this earth. A young woman, damaged beyond repair, constantly fighting against the past. A young woman who managed to find true love, a small sliver of hope in a world of constant fear. The Capitol has morphed me into this woman I couldn't even imagine of becoming. Even though The Old Capitol is non existent these days, I still purely hate the them for everything they have cost me. I look at myself and see this young woman who hides her battle scars with make-up and her sadness with a smile. I don't look so youthful anymore... In fact I can almost see a trace of my mother's worried expression on my face.

That's when I have to look away. I can't be her, I can't. I have to stay strong. It probably just has to do with everything that's swirling around inside my mind, but I can't stand to look at my own face any longer.

We walk up a small winding set of spiral stairs, where we find a small, lightly furnished sitting room with a huge, glass wall overlooking the ocean. Peeta and I stroll over to the lookout window and gaze out for a slight moment, admiring the calm waves of the sea lapping against the sandy shores.

I shut my eyelids tightly closed as I slowly intake a long, deep breath of air in through my nose. I allow my lungs to accommodate the fullness of all the new air I just inhaled before releasing it through my mouth. I wish I could exhale my worries away, but I know it's impossible. I tighten my grip on Peeta's hand.

"What is it you need to talk about?" He asks, his voice is so smooth and connecting. He tries to conceal his uncertainty, but I can tell he's concerned.

I open my eyes and turn away from the window so I can face Peeta."Before I can bring up anything about why I'm so worried, I need to tell you something first." I say letting go of Peeta's hand.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking about everything that's happened these past 6 years and I realized something." I start fidgeting with my hands and nervously bring my gaze towards the ground.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Peeta questions, placing his index finger under my chin, lifting my head up so he can see me. I look into his clear blue eyes and brush away a blonde curl that dangles down I front of his face.

"You know, I've never really officially thanked you for everything you've done for me." I swallow hard, forcing down that lump in my throat. I can't cry yet.

"What do you mean?" He asks, obviously confused, "Of course you have! Being able to spend every day with you is enough thanks in itself!" He caresses my cheek in with his warm hand, "You know you don't have to thank me, you've done so much for me, I should be the one thanking you." He whispers.

I sigh. "I know that you feel that way Peeta," I say looking out into the moon reflecting against the waters of the sea, "But I feel that it's necessary that I give you an official 'thank you'... So thanks."

"Katniss, where in the world are you going with this?" Peeta asks me, raising his eyebrow.

I can't contain the lump in my throat anymore and my lip begins to quiver as I release the pressure I've been holding in for so long now. I can feel tears, burning hot in the corners of my eyes. "You know I'll always love you, right?"

"Yes" Peeta states firmly, extending out his arms to take me in a warm embrace. I fall into his arms and they wrap tightly around me.

"No matter what." I confirm, hugging him with the same force that he gives me. "I love you so much." The tears, now more than just a stinging in my eyes, begin to roll down my cheeks in a steady stream.

"I love you too, Katniss."

I know he loves me, and I know that I love him, but right now, I'm so terrified for what the future has in store for him. I bury my face deep into his chest and breathe in the smell I him. My emotions are too much to handle, I can't stay storing. I start to sob.  
"I love you more than anything, more than my life itself ...I love you, I love you, I love you!" My cries are muffled into Peeta's chest. I'm choking on both my words and my sobs.

Peeta says nothing and holds me tighter. This horrid thought has been gnawing at my heart for the past hour now and I can't hold it in anymore. I pull my self away from Peeta's hold and gaze up at him, only to find tears pooling in his own eyes.  
I give my best effort to wipe mine away from my eyes and off my face, but it doesn't seem to help much.

I tightly clench my jaw in hopes to hold back the sobs and shake my head back and forth, "This battle isn't over yet." I say, my voice trembling.

Peeta looks puzzled. "What battle?" He asks.

I look back out at the sea for a moment, trying to recollect myself, and then back at Peeta. "The Games, The Victory Tour, The Quell, The Rebellion-_everything_ Peeta." I take a brief pause and shake my head once again, "_Everything._"

"I-I don't understand..." Peeta stammers.

My bottom lip starts to tremble and the tears start back up, "You think it's over, but it's not, _It's not_! You think we can love each other happily now, but we can't. You think we can life safe now, but we can't. Peeta, it's never going to end, this battle never stops. It'll keep going until we're torn apart. We'll never get our Happy Ending! People don't want us to be together, they don't believe our love story... I knew it was going to happen eventually but... "It's happening now."

"What's happening?!" Peeta questions, his once comforting blue eyes, now glazed over with panic, "Katniss, what is it?!"

My stomach twists in knots. My throat is enclosing in on itself, blocking my passage way of both words, and air. I wheeze in air, trying to calm myself down, but it's no use. My head is hot, and pounding. My heart thuds against my rib cage, wanting to burst right out of my chest. I can't cease the sobs for anything. My chest is heaving up and down, my lungs begging for a good breath, I don't know if I'll be able to breathe right much longer.

"KATNISS SPEAK!" Peeta commands.

I shake my head back and forth a few times, as if trying to shake away the thought, but it won't go away. It won't go away until this war is finally won. I stare into Peeta's frantic crystal eyes. I force myself to stammer out the next words, "It's... It's.. It's Gale."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"He's here," I say in a hushed whisper. The words escaped my lips softly, but yet franticly. It was as if uttering the words too loudly would set off an explosion, sending Panem into cold blooded war once again. My vision is cast over with a watery glaze that makes the room appear as if it is underwater. My throat hurts from trying to sallow down strangled sobs. My head is burning hot, throbbing. I didn't want to speak anymore of this awful topic. I wanted to pretend it was nonexistent. I wanted to pretend that perhaps one day I could leave the past behind, and move on to a new life with Peeta. I wish if I just stopped talking about it the problem would just go away. I wish _I_ could go away, dissolve into nothingness and leave this world of pain and suffering far behind. No matter how hard I tried to wish the world away it would always be here, and no matter how much I wish Gale wasn't here, I Know he isn't going to leave, and as much as I wish this problem didn't exist, it does. As much as I don't want to talk about it anymore, I know Peeta will have more questions to ask and I know I will have to answer him.

"He's here, In District 4?" Peeta questions. He is beginning to talk quick and swiftly, the way he always does when he is nervous about something. His blue eyes are wide and wild, searching for answers.

I slowly nod my head and bring my gaze to the floor, embarrassed that Peeta must see me fall apart like this.

"But, how did he know we were here? I'm sure Annie didn't invite him..." His last word trailed off into a silence that lasted a few awkward seconds.

"I-I don't know," I stutter, "Maybe she isn't aware that Gale and I aren't on good terms nowadays."

"Are you kidding me Katniss?" He questions with wide eyes and arching brows, "Everyone who's anyone know you and Gale aren't friends anymore. After everything that happen with the bombs and-" Peeta stops mid sentence once he fathoms what he is saying. His forehead creases in sympathy, and the corner of his eyes soften. He knows how sensitive I am about Prim's passing. "Katniss, Oh my God. I'm so sorry-"

"It's Okay," I cut him off. It really is okay, I don't have the time or emotion to dwell on the past at the moment, especially when I am so afraid of what the future has in store. "You're probably right, she probably didn't know that, but it just doesn't feel right to me.."

"I don't know," Peeta says, "He's here, and there's nothing we can change about that. Anyways, what's happening? What's the big deal? Did you see him?"

"Well yeah, I ran into him about an hour ago," I say, my voice quivering.

"Did he say anything to you?" Peeta asks, prying the answers out of me.

"Yes, I -I spoke with him." I look up at Peeta, my eyes once again fill with tears when I see this beautiful boy staring back into my eyes. Knowing that I have caused him so much agony throughout his life feels like a stab to the gut, and knowing that I will cause even more makes me feel a million more. "Peeta," I half whisper, "There's something you should know."

His eyebrows arch in a way showing that he is worried, his blue eyes are wide and terrified, I can can see tears beginning to frost over his crystal irises. I know him too well, I know what he's thinking. He thinks I've talked to Gale and I've found that I don't want to be with him anymore, that I want to be with Gale instead of him. But that's not true... "Peeta," I say "It's not that." I say shaking my head.

Peeta releases a small sigh of relief and he loses the tears that glaze his eyes, but he doesn't misplace the fear that surges within him. "What is it then? Why is he here? What did he say to you?" He's still nervous and talking extremely fast. His fast words seem to dash around the room before they hit my eardrum. Even then, they seem to spin around inside my mind. I reach for Peeta's hand and squeeze it tight. I need his strong and steady hand right now, or the world will spin me right off its axis.

"Well," I begin, "At first I didn't really notice him, I was busy catching up with Annie and Johanna. You were talking with the other victors at the time, Annie had to put Fin to bed, and Johanna had to use the restroom. I was quite tired from all the dancing, so I decided to have a seat at an empty table. I was sitting there alone for a few minutes, when I felt somebody standing behind me, I turned around because I thought it was you, but it was- it was him." I pause for a moment and take a deep breath. "I was shocked to see him," I say trying my best to keep my lip from trembling and my voice from quivering. "At first I thought it was just my imagination, just another bad dream...another nightmare. But it seemed too real, too clean and crisp. He tried to have small talk for awhile, but it was so cold and awkward. I didn't want to talk to him, it was all too much for me. I couldn't handle it, so I had to leave the table. I went and hid out in the bathroom for a few minutes and tried to recollect myself, and eventually I did. I went back out to the party and I tried my best to avoid him because I hadn't seen him since...since..." I feel the familiar ping of hot tears forming in my eyes and I cling onto Peeta's hand even tighter.

"Shhh" he says reassuringly "It's okay, I know." He gathers my small frame into a tight embrace. He rubs the small of my back comfortingly until my shuttering sobs return to short sniffles

After a few moments of silence I remove myself from his arms and I wipe the tears from my eyes with my free hand, "After about an hour of that I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to go find him and ask him why he was here, and all the other questions I was dying to know the answers to. I found him in the hallway, talking to some guy I have never seen before, I waited around the corner and listened to what they were saying. I can't remember exactly what they were saying, but I remember Gale saying that there are still many O.C. Loyalties in the N.C. They're angry at us for the downfall of the Capitol and for the Death of snow. They're staring war again Peeta, and they're all against us."

Peeta's jaw drops opens, and hangs from his skull in complete shock. I once again feel an overwhelming flow of emotions run through my body, but I fight them back.

"Why now?" He asks, shaking his head in disgust. His whole body begins to temble in both fear and anger. Tears of fury flood his eyes. "Why did they wait all this time? Why wait until we are finally happy? Why didn't they just kill us in the games? Why not after the rebellion? Do they like to watch us suffer?!" Peeta is shouting now, anger overcoming his body.

"Peeta please," I beg, "Please calm down, they might hear us."

Peeta let's go of my hand, and begins to pace the room. He runs his hand through his mess of blonde curls. Tears stream down his face. He bites the clenched knuckle of his index to keep his cries of hopelessness from filling the emptiness of the room.  
I walk up behind him and gently place a hand on his broad shoulder.  
"Peeta," I whisper, fighting to keep in my own tears, "That's not all.."

I shuts his eyelids tight, and takes a deep slow breathe. "What is it?" He asks his voice muffled from his cries.

"Well, after he finished talking to the guy, he caught me spying on him from around the corner. I was so overcome with anger, fear, and confusion, that all of my questions just poured out of my mouth. I asked why he was here, he said it was because he wanted to win be back."

Peeta opens his mouth to start to say something, but I lightly place my hand on his chest and his words cease to flow.

"I asked how he knew I was here. He told me that he had traveled to 12, looking for me only to find that we weren't there. He said that Haymitch told him we were here for Annie's party."

"Haymitch told him?! So Annie _didn't_ invite him. I never thought the old guy would do that! No matter how drunk he was, he's not that stupid. He wouldn't do that to you, or me" Peeta says, his ferocity intensifying more and more with each passing second.

"I know he wouldn't," I say firmly, "_And that's what scares me."_ I say with great emphasis, "He had to have had some great force to threaten him with, Haymitch is strong. He wouldn't just give that kind if information away leniently."

There are a few minutes of silence that is filled with my trembling sniffles, and Peeta's heavy breaths. I wish that was all there was to say, but there was even more. This, out of all, was the one that scared me the most.

"Peeta," I say, everything about me, my body, my words, my cries, all tremble. "I hate to say this, but there is one last thing I know..."

Peeta purses his lips, and stares out the huge window pane. "What is it?" He croaks his voice low, and scratchy.

"Peeta, he told me he'll do whatever it takes to win me back, whatever it takes to get me blame at from you." The tears start flowing once again and this time there's no end. It feels like there is a woodpecker inside my head, pounding it's razor sharp beak against my skull. "He told me that he's going to take charge of the O.C. Loyalties Rebellion, but he will spare my life. He will only let me live under one condition and that's-" I start sobbing uncontrollably. I can barely breathe. I'm engulfed in my own sadness, fear and tears. I feel trapped with no escape. I'm contained inside a white walled cell with no door. I'm stuck in a deep hole and I can't dig my way out It's like I'm in the arena again, trapped inside a force field just waiting for death. I'm stuck inside a never ending nightmare, only I'll never wake up-this is real.

Peeta extends out his arms and wraps them around my waist, pulling me into him. I feel his strength squeezing me tight and I cling onto him, helplessly. I still can't cease the tears, hugging him like this only scares me even more.

"Peeta," I sob into his chest, "Gale wants to kill you!" I say, my voice growing louder and louder with each word. "He's gonna kill you!" I repeat, I'm screaming hysterically now. My legs become fragile and weak, my desperate cries, now consuming to much of my energy to be able to stand upright. I collapse into shakey knees and bury my tear dampened face my my hand and bawl.

I'm so scared. Scared for me. Scared for Peeta. Scared for the Districts of Panem. Simply scared for what's next, because I know Gale wont stop. I know he'll get what he wants. He's smart, he knows how to work weapons, and he knows how to win wars. But I know Gale. I know he will kill Peeta, and I know it's all my fault.


End file.
